I'm A Gryffindor?
by AlwaysHP4Lyfe
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy was somehow sorted into Gryffindor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not J.K. Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter**

CHAPTER 1

Draco sneered as he stepped off the Hogwarts express, his run-in with Harry Potter on the train was less than satisfactory. _Why did he have to be friends with that weasl-_ Draco began to think but lost his train of thought when he got a glimpse of Hagrid. _Blimey, I've only seen Hagrid outside a store window! I never thought he was this big up close!_ Draco nervously thought. "Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way!" Hagrid called. Draco quickly sauntered over to Hagrid and stared up at him, not wanting to seem scared.

"Alrigh'" Is tha' everyone?" Hagrid asked and noticed everyone was off the train. "All righ' then, come on! Come on!" Hagrid exclaimed leading the kids to the boats, but no one followed. Hagrid sighed. "Oh come on! I'm no' going to bite."

"Wouldn't put it past hi-," Draco murmured to Crabbe but realized everyone was walking over to the boats and quickly ran up to them. He climbed into a boat with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy and soon Hagrid could be heard calling "FORWARD" to the boats. The boats immediately took off and started to move toward Hogwarts.

After a while, they were nearing the castle and Draco couldn't help but gasp in amazement as they rode the boats nearer and nearer. The castle could be seen looming over the horizon, looking as if it had come out of some fairy tale, and various "wows" could be heard as they got closer to it. The lake was as smooth as glass and Draco couldn't help but to feel mesmerized by it all. He started to feel very peaceful but the peace was quickly interrupted when two cries of "Woah!" rang out on the other side of the lake. He whipped his head around and saw two girls pointing in the water. Whatever they were pointing at seemed to be making quite a ruckus.

"Crabbe move over!" Draco hissed as he pushed Crabbe out of the way and stood to get a better look at what the girls were pointing at. He couldn't see anything and craned his neck to see farther. All of a sudden the boat rocked and Draco fell into the boat with a rather girly scream. He whipped around to see what his attacker was but felt rather foolish when he realized it was the giant squid. _That's what the girls were pointing at? Hadn't they ever seen a picture of the squid before?_ _Weird._ Draco thought.

Soon the boats were going into a tunnel that seemed to lead right under the castle, but soon they reached a dark underground harbor. The kids all clamored out onto the rocky path.

"Is tha' everyone?" Hagrid asked, making sure no one had fallen out of a boat. Only a few nods of yes were seen as an answer. "All righ' then. Follow me," Hagrid called.

"Wait! I can't find my toad! Trevor! I've lost him!" A small boy named Neville cried.

"It's ok! It's ok! We'll search for yer toad," Hagrid said.

"Wait! We can't see a thing! We need a light!" A boy with the name of Seamus Finnigan called.

"Oh, crikey I forgo'. All righ'. Don' you be worryin'," Hagrid said as he lit a lamp. "Better?"

"Yah," Many kids mumbled in reply as they started looking for Trevor.

After many long minutes of searching, they were ready to give up. "Wait! Here he is! He's been in my pocket the whole time," Neville called as many other students groaned.

"Ok, then wha' are you waitin' for?" Hagrid said as he started his way back up the path. At last, after what seemed like an hour of walking to some of the kids, they reached an opening leading out of the underground path. The kids followed Hagrid through the opening and ended up on smooth grass, right in the shadow of the school. Hogwarts could be seen not too far ahead of them.

"Come on! Come on! Don' wan' to be late!" Hagrid called to the kids who had frozen in place, mesmerized by the castle. The soon-to-be students begrudgingly followed Hagrid up the hill, not wanting to look away. They soon arrived at the door of the castle. "Stay righ' here," Hagrid said to the children as he approached the giant oak front door. He raised a gigantic fist and slowly knocked three times.

The huge door immediately swung open, revealing a slightly annoyed Professor McGonagall. "What took you so long? You're nearly late!" She huffed.

"Sorry 'bout that professor!" Hagrid said before leaning in closer and murmuring with a glance at Neville,"We had a little trouble down at the docks." McGonagall's face formed into a small "oh" of understanding.

"Well alright, come on, come on!" She called to the nervous first years."This way!" She lead the first years down a corridor stopping at a few places to explain things. She leads them to the outside of a door, and chattering voices could be heard on the inside of the room the door opened to. "Wait here for a moment. I will be back shortly," The witch said, and with that, she turned on her heel and walked into the unknown room. As the new students were waiting, snippets of conversations could be heard throughout.

Draco noticed Harry talking to Ron about the sorting and glared at him. _I still can't believe he chose that Weasel over ME! And he was talking to that disgusting mudblood, Ginger or something._

After a while, McGonagall came back through the doors and briefly explained the houses to the waiting kids. "Ok, follow me this way." She said as she opened up the big doors. The students all gasped in amazement at the sight they saw. It was a place lit by thousands and thousands of candles floating in mid-air. Four long tables stretched across the room and at the top of the hall was another long table where the staff was sitting. Dotted here and there were silvery spots where the ghosts were. The ceiling currently looked like a night sky, spotted with stars. A shabby hat sat on a stool, motionless. Many of the new first years were nervous due to the hundreds of faces staring at each and every one of them. All of a sudden the wrinkled hat started to sing its song for the year. A loud round of applause was heard when the hat finished its song, and Professor McGonagall stepped up near the stool.

"When your name is called you will come up and put on the hat. It will sort you into your house and you will then sit at the appropriate table," McGonagall said to the first years as she unraveled a scroll with names. "Abbott, Hannah!" she called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat as the Hufflepuffs cheered

"Bones, Susan"

HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again as another loud cheer rose from the Hufflepuffs

"Boot, Terry"

RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

RAVENCLAW

"Brown, Lavender"

GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat after a moment's pause. The Gryffindors let out a cheer so loud that one might think there was a battle going on in there.

"Granger, Hermione" McGonagall called.

"Alright, don't worry," Hermione murmured to herself.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. It went on like this for a while until McGonagall got to the "M" section.

"MacDougal, Morag"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Draco"

 _Finally!_ Draco thought as he swaggered up to the stool. _This should only take a moment, for I'm the most Slytherin-y person I know._

"Hmmm, you would certainly do well in Slytherin. Definitely Slytherin. Wait. But what's this? Hmm, bravery seems to be strong with you." The Hat mused.

At this, Draco's heart began to sink and the last thing he heard before he fainted was a loud cry of "GRYFFINDOR!"

 **A/N: Cliffhanger :) Remember, more reviews, favorites, and follows means more chapters and faster posting! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and everything recognizable belongs to her.**

 **A/N: I would like to thank each and every person who followed and favorited this story. It really means a lot to me. As for the reviews thank you** **so** **much for all your comments, suggestions, and predictions, they really make me want to write more of this story and help me decide how to write it. Also, to NatsuLucy25, you will just have to keep reading to figure that one out ;). Again, thank you so much to everyone! Now, here's chapter 2:**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER 2

Many gasps were heard throughout the great hall as Draco's eyes slid into the back of his head while he fell off the stool. Dumbledore immediately stood up out of his seat and rushed over to the boy, which took a good long while considering his age. "Minerva, we need to take him to the hospital wing," he quietly whispered to McGonagall after inspecting Draco quickly.

"No, no I can get him up just fine," the witch replied, determined. "Malfoy!" Screeched McGonagall into Draco's ear. "Malfoy! Get up! Get up this instant!" she called, but seeing as he didn't get up, she decided to take a more... _physical_ approach. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Draco's stomach. "Malfoy!" _poke!_ "Get!" _poke!_ "Up!" _poke!_ "NOW!" _poke poke poke!_ She sighed and pointed her wand at Draco's face. " _Aguamenti_!" She cried, immediately blasting him in the face with water and waking him up.

"AGH! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Draco yelled as soon as he woke up, starting to stand up, but was quickly sat back down by McGonagall, who threw him a towel she had quickly conjured. He looked around the hall and groaned as it all slowly came back to him. T _he train. The hall. Potter. The hat._ "Oh no," Draco moaned as he remembered. _Gryffindor._ He quickly jumped up and ran over to McGonagall. "I demand to be re-sorted. There's been a mistake. I'm NOT going in Gryffindor."

"I'm sorry but you have no choice," responded Minerva, trying to hide a smile.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco yelled as he reluctantly stomped over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down away from everyone else.

"If we are done with this, I would like to continue the sorting," McGonagall exclaimed, slightly annoyed. There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"...,"Nott"...,"Parkinson"..., a pair of twin girl, "Patil" and "Patil…, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"..., and then, finally-

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall said.

At this, Draco perked up. _Maybe if Potter gets Gryffindor and his weasel doesn't then he'll finally decide to be friends with the best person here- me!_

After a moments pause, the hat finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The cheer that exploded from the Gryffindor table was so loud that many of the students had to plug their ears. Harry quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Draco sneered as he watched everyone greet Harry at the table. _Of course, Potter is the popular one. They should be greeting me instead. Now I just have to hope that the Weasel isn't sorted into Gryffindor too._

After the cheers died down McGonagall continued with the list. "Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled, much to Harry's joy. Ron waltzed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down right across from Harry.

Draco gave Ron his best death glare, but quickly went back to sulking. _Of course, the Weasel just had to be put here. Out of all houses! Gryffindor!_

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted as the Slytherin table started cheering.

McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took away the sorting hat. Dumbledore had gotten to his feet and was beaming at the students.

"Welcome! Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts! Let the feast begin!" He called before sitting back down. The whole hall began to clap and cheer even though it was such a short speech. All of a sudden, the previously empty dishes on the tables filled with food. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausage, bacon and steak, potatoes, fries, pudding, carrots, gravy, and many more foods filled the table.

Draco grabbed some food for himself and started wolfing it down. He hadn't eaten anything all day and was very hungry. He was about to eat another piece of bacon, but nearly choked on it when he saw a ghost appear through the table.

"That looks good. If only I could eat it," the ghost said sadly, watching the new Gryffindors eat. "I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years. Of course, I don't need to, but one does indeed miss it."

"Um, sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked the ghost, a look of shock covering his face.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself. I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, ghost of the Gryffindors," Sir Nick explained.

Draco groaned as he heard Ron shout,"You're Nearly Headless Nick!" _What better way is there to insult a ghost? Though, of course, the Weasel wouldn't know a thing about respect._

Sir Nicholas looked affronted. "I would _prefer_ you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or at _least_ Sir Nicho-" He began, but was rudely interrupted by Seamus Finnigan.

"Wait! _Nearly_ headless? How could anyone be _nearly_ headless?" He asked, confused.

It was obvious that Sir Nick was annoyed. "Like _this_!" He huffed as he pulled his head mostly from his neck.

 _Ew. Gross. I actually wanted to eat this food but now they've gone and ruined my appetite. Bloody Gryffindors._ Draco thought, rather annoyed.

"Now, you'd better win us the house cup this year. Slytherins have gotten it six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming unbearable," Nick chided.

Draco glanced over at the Slytherin table to see a wonderfully creepy ghost sitting there. He had blank eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with blood. The Slytherins were happily munching on their food, much to Draco's annoyment. _I could've gotten a_ cool _ghost. But of course, I got put with a lame one who looks as if he couldn't kill a fly._ Draco scoffed.

Soon enough, the plates became filled with desserts. Ice cream, apple pies, treacle tarts, jam donuts, chocolate éclairs, strawberries, Jell-O, and pudding made all the children's mouths drool.

Draco helped himself to some treacle tarts and listened in on some of the conversations going around the table.

"...Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out!" Seamus Finnigan could be heard explaining.

Draco could hear Granger and a Weasel discussing classes; "I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, turning something into something else," He heard Hermione say. Draco snorted. _I bet she's not only a mudblood but a know it all as well. What a horrible combination. I'm surprised anyone even wants to talk to her._

The conversations stopped abruptly though when Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave a small speech about the school and its rules. All of a sudden the students started singing the school song. The song ended and the new Gryffindors were led to their dormitories by Percy. They stopped at a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Caput Draconis," Percy said, and the portrait swung forward to reveal the Gryffindor common room. "Boys' dormitories on the right, Girls' on the left." Draco stood where he was, taking in the sight of the sitting room, as the rest of the students ran upstairs to their dormitories.

Eventually, Draco decided to go to sleep and wandered up to where his bed was. He walked inside and gasped when he saw who he had to bunk with.

 _Potter, Weasel, and Finnigan._

 **A/N: Ending this chapter here. Please review and tell me what you think, leave predictions, or give suggestions. And also, sorry for the wait, I'll try to post faster next time! Thanks! Bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not J.K. Rowling**

 **A/N: Hello again all my absolutely amazing readers! Sorry if it seemed like I died...I was struggling to find time to write this chapter. Again, I would like to thank each and every person who followed and favorited this story. It truly means a lot to me! Thank you** **so so** **much for all the reviews! I love reading what you guys have to say about this story. Now, enough with my babbling, on with the story!**

CHAPTER 3

"Oh no," Draco groaned.

"Hey, we aren't exactly happy with this either Malfoy," Ron said.

 _Oh, the weasel, always opening his mouth. Well, at least there's one good thing about being here. I can insult weasel as much as I want._ Draco smirked to himself as he plopped down on a bed opposite of Ron's.

"Well, at least from here I don't have to smell your raggy clothes," Draco insulted, smirking as Ron visibly blushed.

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry said, quite angered by Draco's methods. Draco was caught off guard by this.

 _I didn't know he could say more than five words! For Merlin's sake, he looks like he just died and came back to life!_ Draco thought, surprised. Draco wasn't sure how to respond, so he did the only thing he could think of.

" _Sod off Malfoy_ ," Draco mimicked, sounding like someone who just inhaled a gallon of helium. _Wow. Mimicking him. Real mature Draco, real mature._ Draco chided himself.

Draco flopped back down onto his bed and pulled a blanket over himself. "Well, I'm going to sleep, and for your sakes, I wouldn't wake me up."

"Oh, the prince needs his beauty sleep doesn't he," Ron whispered to Harry, causing him to break off into laughter.

"Haha. So funny. At least I can sleep comfortably unlike you Weasel," Draco smirked.

"Yeah wel-" Ron started, but was interrupted by the door swinging open. In front of it stood a pudgy little boy, known to be Neville Longbottom.

"Ah Hah! Finally!" Neville proclaimed. "I had trouble opening up the door. It was jammed," He explained upon seeing the quizzical looks from his new dorm mates.

"Well, anywa-" Ron started again, but was again interrupted.

"Ron, Malfoy, just drop it!" Seamus yelled from his bed. "If you two don't mind, I would like to get some sleep tonight!"

"Fine," Ron huffed as he laid down on his bed and fell asleep along with Draco, Harry, Seamus, and Neville.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco woke up early the next morning and quickly changed into his school robes. He sauntered down into the common room and looked disapprovingly at all the crimson and gold. _Well Draco, you'd better get used to it. You're going to be here for the next seven years._ Draco sighed and made his way down to the great hall for breakfast.

He frowned upon arriving, seeing that almost no one else was there yet. He sighed and sat down at the Gryffindor table, piling up his plate with breakfast foods. As Draco was munching on his food, other students began streaming into the great hall, sitting at their appropriate house tables.

After a while, all the house tables were pretty full, and the heads of houses starting passing out schedules. Draco felt a small smile form on his face as he looked at his schedule. Almost every class was with the Slytherins.

Just then, the mail for that day started coming in. Hundreds of owl entered the great hall and dropped off the letters. Draco watched as his owl, an eagle owl, fly over to him. His owl dropped down a package of sweets from his mom, and a copy of the daily prophet. Draco grinned as he opened up the sweets and unfolded the daily prophet, but that grin slowly slid off his face and turned into a frown when he saw what was inside the prophet.

It was a small red envelope with his name on it.

He had gotten a howler.

 **A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuun! Agh! Sorry for the short chapter! I'm really trying to post new chapters faster! Anyway,** p **lease review and tell me what you think, leave predictions, or give suggestions. Thanks! Bye! :D**


End file.
